Aurodon Rats
by AsherDash50
Summary: Chase, Adam, Bree, and Leo are all sent to the magical school Aurodon Prep where everyone has a story. But unexpected friends, love, and adventure follows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. So I bring you a new story crossover thing "Bionic Academy" Still working on the title DX so thats the title we're stuck with. Now let us commence the fanfiction.**

Today was the day. Davenport had something very important to tell his 'kids'. He thought this would be a relief for them. One by one each of the bionic teens stepped into the living room. Adam, of course was the last to be there. "Adam where have you been?!?" Davenport asked.

"Just taking a small nap. It was only a tiny little sleep" He said rubbing his eye.

"Its been nearly four hours!" Davenport yelling.

"Oh yeah" Adam said chuckling.

"Anyways, I've gather you four here for a reason. That reason is I'm moving you guys to a new school." he announced with a big smile.

"So let me get this straight. Were getting out of mission creek?" Bree asked

"Yes. I found a private... special school." Davenport said, his tone a little unsure.

"Finally now we can get away from Perry!" Leo said throwing his arms up in the air.

"That's not the point Leo but it is a positive. The point is that we get to go somewhere with people who might understand us a bit more" Chase stated.

"Exactly Chase. This place is called 'Aurodon Prep' It says the everyone there has a story to tell." Davenport said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Bree said already heading for the door.

"My thoughts exactly" Davenport said, getting his keys.

The ride felt like it was taking forever. The entire ride was filled with conversation about this new school. Everyone turned their attention to the gate of the forest they were heading to.

"All right we have to walk the rest of the way" Davenport said getting out of the car. Everyone groaned but complied as they followed davenport through the forest.

They came to a stop where two trees intertwined almost in the shape of a giant door.

"Why did we stop?" Leo asked.

"Because this is where we stop" a voice said.

Everyone looked at Mr. Davenport was was starting to glow. He began to lift into the air and glowed even brighter. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light before it began to fade. Instead of Davenport their was a lady wearing a beautiful dress. She had a wand and she looked to be on the chubby side and looked to be in her mid 30's

"Who are you? And where is Mr. Davenport?!" Chase asked sounding scared mixed with angry.

"Calm down Chase. You're father has not been harmed. He is at home relieving himself of the duty we assigned him" The woman said.

"What do you mean duty?" He asked again.

"All of you questions will be answered but for now, I welcome you to Aurodon Prep" she said waving her wand. As she did this, the space in between the trees began to shoe a door. The woman pushed the door open and pushed the four in.

 **Well that's the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. There will be more to come withing the week so look out for that. I'm glad to see that "Sleeping with the enemy" is doing extremely well so I thank you guys for that. So until next time, byeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Ash here. So first off I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I'm going to try and update more frequently so you guys won't have to wait any long times (does that make sense). Second off, I'm glad to see my stories ate doing well so I'm not canceling any, even though I wasn't planning yo. Third off I wanted to say let the fanfics commence.**

"So what exactly is Oreo Prep?" Adam asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Its **AURODON** Prep. We did not name out school after a cookie!" Fairy Godmother said 'hmph'-ing.

"The more important question is where are we?!" Bree asked looking around. They were surrounded by trees in every direction.

"Yeah and where is Mr. Davenport?!" Chase added.

"Ah yes, Donald. Well you see kids your father was once an incredible inventor who was hired by the Grand King. He was always ordered to build things for higher class people to enjoy but he could never build anything for his own enjoyment or personal gain. So he along with his brother, Douglas fleed the land of Aurodon and seeked refuge in your world." Fairy Godmother said.

The four just stood there unable to speak. Each of them having thousands of questions in their heads.

Before anyone could speak Fairy Godmother began to wave her wand around. From the the wand a glow of light emerged. It flew around wildly and stopped by one of the many trees.

"This light will show us the way back to the academy. Come now, its getting late and we don't want to be in these parts of the woods while its late" Fairy Godmother said beginning to follow the light.

The four exchanged looks before following Fairy Godmother.

 **Line Break**

After a little bit of walking the five finally found there way to a big building. It looked at least three stories tall with mainly grassy field covering the area around it. In the distance the could see an island and sticking out that island was a destroyed bridge.

"Now Chase, Adam, and Leo this light will show you to you dorm rooms. Bree you can follow me" Fairy Godmother said smiling.

"How do you know our names?" Leo asked.

"When you've been around as long as me you know lots of things. Also I've happen to havhave known Donald Davenport the long time I've been here." Fairy Godmother said.

"But how do you know me? I'm not originally from here" Leo said, a little confused by what he just said.

"I see you have a lot of questions. Unfortunately, I cannot answer them all at this moment as it is almost lights out." Fairy Godmother said.

"But I can see all the lights on and the sun is still out" Adam said pointing to the almost set sun.

Fairy Godmother shook her head "Is he always this dim?" She asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Bree said.

Fairy Godmother began to head into the building signaling for Bree to do the same." Boys your dorm is on the other side of the building." Fairy Godmother said before waving and walking off with Bree.

"Well magic light lead the way" Chase said

"I'll have you know I'm more than just some "magic light"!" a voice said.

" Magic, weirdly dressed old ladies and now ghots?! I'm offically done with this "other world"" Leo said almost jumping out of his skin.

"Where'd that voice come from anyways?" Chase asked.

"Right here in front of you, you idiots." The voice was coming from the light, which began to dim. The shape of a person could be seen and as the light faded awayaway the three could see exactly what it was. The figure seemed to be a woman who was wearing a dress that was basically a leaf and had shoes with little furballsfur balls. Her arms were crossed and her little face was red with anger. Her wings fluttered ferociously.

"Wow that's weird. Its a little tiny lady with wings"! She's so adorable!" Adam squealed.

"I'll have you know I am more than just some tiny lady! Have fun finding your dorm alone" the fairy said flying off.

"Way to go Adam, now how are we supposed to find our dorm now?!" Chase

yelled.

"You know, you can get in alot of trouble for screaming after lights out".

The three jumped and turned their heads towards the voice. Standing there leaning against the wall was a guy that looked about their age, he had long hair and was wearing a beanie, he had a medium sized muscular build and was wearing a multicolored jacket and blue jeans.

"The name's Jay and by the looks of it your all new here" he said smirking.

 **Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been trying to make the chapters longer cause I realized I'm fond of making short chapters. Anyways remember to review and let me know what you think and until next time, byeeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo you beautiful readers.** **It took a while to write this because it wouldn't save right in my documents. So every time I tried to save, leave, then come back it deleted half of what I wrote. But anyways let the fanfiction commence**

As Fairy Godmother and Bree walked through the empty halls of the schools, the questions she had were still in her head. She intended to get answers and the first thing she needed to know was where she was.

"So what exactly is Aurodon Prep?" Bree asked.

Fairy Godmother gave her a short look trying to think of what she meant.

"It is a school, just like the one you attend in the other world" She said.

"But im not in my world. For all i know this school could be full of weirdos.But this school has a more... I don't know preppy and formal vibe. Everything I've seen so far just gives off that vibe." Bree said eyeing one of the students, who was dressed in the school uniform, a blue tuxedo and colored pants with black shoes.

"Look at Mr Rich over here" Bree said pointing to the student walking past. She didn't realize how hard or far she jutted out her finger but it ended up poking him in the cheek. She instantly pull away.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you ok?!" She asked feeling embarrassed for just poking some stranger in the face.

"Im fine, but that's the first time anyone's ever attacked my cheek with their fingered" he said chuckling.

Bree felt relief but dug her face into her hands. _This is so embarrassing, I just poked some guy in the face._

"Oh my, King Ben I didn't realize you were out" Fairy Godmother said. Then a confused look grew on her face."Why are you out anyway? Its almost passed lights out" She said.

"Well I just kinda felt like going on a stroll through the school." Ben said calmly. He had _other_ reasons for being out as well.

Bree eyes grew wide under her hands. _He's a king?! Oh no that makes this even worse now_ , She thought to herself. Before she could react her body reacted for her. She kneeled into a bow in front of Ben in an apologetic way.

"I'm so so so sorry King Ben of wherever it is I am please don't banish me." She said, her face growing red.

Ben sat there for a second before bursting out in laughter. Bree didn't understand what was happening but was still embarrassed nonetheless. She quickly fixed her positioning and stared at Ben who just calmed down from his laughter. She noticed how beautiful his smile was.

"You're really funny, you know that? and I'm not the king, not yet at least" He said still smiling.

Bree's face scrunched in confusion. Ben noticed this and explained, "I'm not the king yet because my father hasn't given me the throne yet, but he will soon because he is retiring". Bree understood and silently went 'oooooooooo'.

Before the two could say anything else Fairy Godmother quickly said "Well would you look at the time, Bree and I must really be on our way, goodbye Ben", with that she grabbed Bree by the arm, waved her wand and was gone in a flash.

Fairy Godmother and Bree were teleported in front of a door. Fairy Godmother let go of Bree arm before saying "Now Bree this will be your temporary room for a little until I can get you officially in the school's system and-" she was cut off by Bree.

"What do you mean officially?! I want to go home" She said, a little too loud for Fairy Godmother's liking.

"Bree I know your upset and have a lot of questions but all will be revealed in time. For now I would like you to meet your roommates" She said opening the door.

Inside were two girls sitting on separate beds. Both beds looked customized to their likings. One of the girls had purple hair and pale skin with seemingly glowing green eyes. The other wore a small crown and had blue hair with brown eyes.

"Bree this is Mal the daughter of Maleficent and Evie daughter of the Evil Queen. Evie, Mal this is Bree she will be staying with you until we find her her own room" Fairy Godmother said. She quietly said to Bree "Now, I have to find your brothers. Who knows what they could be up too" with that she closed the door.

Bree didn't know what to do. But she didn't want too have the first impression of being shy. So she gave a small wave and said "Hi".

 **So there's the chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. I want to say sorry for the lack of updates. I will try to update more frequently. Also I started a voting poll for my next story so go vote. But until then, byeeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome** **back you beautiful readers. I won't waste anytime getting into this chapter so let's get to it.**

A few seconds went past before Evie got off the bed and walked towards Bree. Her hand jutted out from her said as she greeted her.

"Hi, as you know I'm Evie and the girl sitting like a sad sack is Mal", She said smiling.

"Hey! I'm not even sad" Mal yelled.

"Tell that too the pyramid of tissues sitting next to your bed" Evie said pointing to the pile of tissues.

Bree let out a small laugh which Evie heard. She smiled at her and grabbed her gently by the arm. "So tell us about yourself Bree" She guided her to one of the couches in the room.

"Well I uh, I don't really know what to say" Bree said nervously.

"Tell us like normal things, what you do for fun, your interests, where you're from, people you like" Evie said, giving Bree a wink on the last statement.

"Well for one I'm not from here" Bree started before she was interrupted.

"What do you mean you're not from here? " Mal asked. Evie and Bree looked at the girl who was currently wiping her eyes once again. Her eyes a very bright pink.

"I'm from another world I guess" Bree said.

Evie gave her a questioning look. "Another world?"

"Yeah the lady brought us here for some unknown reason, Evie can I ask you a question" Bree began speaking quieter.

"Yeah what's up?" Evie said.

"What's going on with Mal?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing much just some boyfriend drama. It's nothing you'd want to hear" Evie said shaking her head.

"Oh my gosh, I live for drama" Bree said, an excited look on her face. Then Evie grew the same look as she smiled.

"Well recently Mal and her boyfriend, Ben, got into a fight an-" She was cut off by Bree.

"Wait Mal's dating the prince!?!" Bree asked her face beginning to turn red.

"Yeah it's hard to believe that the daughter of Malifecent found love with a prince from Aurodon." Evie said.

Bree had no idea with Evie was talking about but shook her head in understanding.

Evie yawned as she stood up. "We'll I'm going to bed now. Bree the couch lays out into a bed so you can sleep there." She said walking over to her bed.

Bree stood up and looked questionably at the couch. She was so used to sleep in a capsule and she'd never slept in a bed before. At least not that she can remember.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and standing behind her was Mal. She look more calm then when Bree first saw her.

"Need some help?" She said as Bree nodded. "Before Bree loses her head, turn this couch into a bed" Mal said casting a spell on the bed.

Bree was amazed as she watch the couch flip into a bed. She'd never seen a go couch-bed before.

"There you go, if you want any extra pillows or covers they're in the closet" Mal said smiling as she walked over to her bed.

Bree lay down and instantly felt really comfortable. _So this is what a bed feels like, I could get used to this,_ She thought to herself, beginning to fall asleep.

 **Meanwhile** "Yaaaaaaa? " Chase said eyeing the boy.

"Well can you take use to that place where the boys go? " Adam asked.

"You mean the dormitory? " Jay asked.

"Isn't that what I said? " Adam asked.

Jay just looked at him and shook his head. "Well if you guys don't want to get caught out past curfew I suggest you follow me" Jay said walking away signaling the others to follow.

Adam, Chase and Leo looked at each other before hesitantly following Jay.

The four stopped their long walk in front of a door as the watch Jay fumble with his keychain that help many other keys. He opened the door and stepped inside.

As Chase stepped in he was greeted with a powerful odor that Leo and Adam seems to not notice. It might have had something to do with his heighten senses. His eyes began to water as he covered his nose. The room itself was also bothering him. There were clothes scattered on the ground the trashcan was beyond full and many other things.

"Well since you guys don't really go here yet you can crash here on the couch or whatever. Oh yeah before I forget that slump of sweat over there is my roommate Carlos" He said gesturing to the sweaty sleeping boy.

Jay fell down onto his bed and slept, leaving the boys confused.

"How can all of us fit on this one couch? " Adam asked.

"I don't know but I'm not sleeping on that, I'll be just fine using my molecular kineses to levitate myself in the air, so have fun. " Chase said doing ad he said he would and was in the air in seconds and fast asleep in a few more.

Adam and Leo looked at each other and at the couch before crashing down on it at the same time leaving them entangled in each other. Surprisingly they found themselves very comfortable despite Adam's foot resting near Leo's head and Leo's hand near Adam's upper thigh. The two soon fell asleep and the room went silent, except for the sound of Adam's snoring.

 **We'll there is the chapter. I'm sorry for NY absence but Thanksgiving is coming up so my school is trying to give us tests all over that place but I'm going to try to update more. Until then, byeeeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome** **back readers. This is our last stop before our final destination:Return To The Falls. Pretty much it's Dipper and Mabel going back to Gravity Falls for a season 4 which is never going to happen. But before that we have this so let** **the fanfiction commence.**

Bree slowly opened her eyes and was instantly hit with a beam of bright. She shielded her eyes as she sat up. When she looked around and saw Mal and Evie getting ready to leave.

"Where are you guys going" She asked.

Mal turned her head before reaching the door. "There's this thing called school the we, unfortunately, have to go to,I don't know if you'd heard of it in your world but it's a thing here" she said as she grabbed her bag.

"My world has a school, it's just not as formal as this one" Bree said.

"Well we're off, see you later Bree" Evie said, and with that both girls were gone.

Bree sat upright in the bed. She wasn't a student here so what was she going to do? Suddenly her question was answered as a small dim light appeared before her.

"Bree I need you in my office, this light will take you there" a voice from the light said. It was Fairy Godmother's voice. Bree got out of the bed when she realized something. She didn't any clothes. She was wearing the same outfit since coming here. She debated if she was just going to leave in the outfit she was in or would she see if she could where something Mal or Evie had.

Before she decided something caught her eye. She noticed some clothes left on the table. Walking over to them she saw a small note.

 _Noticed you didn't have any clothes with you so I took the liberty of setting some of mine out for you. -Evie_

Bree looked at the clothes. _Evie has a great taste in fashion,_ she thought as she went to the bathroom to shower and change. When she stepped out of the bathroom she was admiring the light blue turtle neck and black skinny jeans with matching black boots. Bree felt really stylish and powerful.

She left the room and waited for the light to come back. It did and it started to float away. Bree followed it around until she stopped at a door that said "Fairy Godmother's Office". When she walked in her brothers were already there and waiting on her.

"Welcome Bree take a seat and we can begin our discussion" Fairy Godmother said, gesturing to the one open seat in front of her desk.

As Bree sat down Chase began to ask ask a thousand of questions at once, "You haven't answered any of our questions since we got here, who are you? where are we? what is with all this magical junk? where's is Mr Davenport? Wh-" He kept going until Fairy Godmother waved her want and Chase mouth was still moving, but no sound came out.

"Alright Chase one question at a time" She said as she gave Chase his voice back. Chase glared at her before he spoke. "My first question, and the most important question is where the heck are we?"

"Well, you are back home where you belong, now that the King is gone you can live here safely" Fairy Godmother answered.

"Who exactly is this "The King"" Adam asked.

Fairy Godmother took a second before she answered. "The King was a the previous Ruler of Aurodon. He was corrupt and wicked. He hid it well but I could see right through it. He forced people to work for him and make him things and when he heard of three kids being built with special powers he wanted them, and more. Your father knew of this of fleed the land and opened the gateway with my help. When The King found out about Donald's absence he was furious and the land went into a dark age. Months later the King announced he would find you three and your father and left he general, Beast, in kingship"

The four took in the story and we're at a loss of words. They didn't know that they we're apart of something so big. They we're also feeling anxious that somebody was searching for them.

"W-where is he now?" Leo asked.

Fairy Godmother just simply answered "In your world".

 **Elsewhere** The door to Davenport's house was broken down. Somebody walked towards the lab doors and scanned it. The scanner picked up five sets of footprints. The person followed the footprints outside the door. They stopped in the driveway and turned into tire tracks.

"Take me to where these tracks end" With that he was transported to where Davenport and co. had stopped to walk to the gateway.

"So, you thought the coast was clear and went back huh? Well prepare yourselves because The King has returned" The person said and standing there pushing open the door, was Victor Krane.

 **so that's the chapter. The update train is almost over sadly, but don't fear because we have one more stop which is our new story. But until we get there, byeeeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello** **readers. So I'm not dead, I just was really busy with school and life and junk. Now I should be able to update a lot more often. But enough of that, let the fanfiction commence.**

The group sat in silence. After Fairy Godmother's story the bionic teens didn't know what to do or say. They've never knew what Davenport had done in this world and had no idea of his history. How could he keep **this** a secret from them. The silence was broken when Fairy Godmother cleared her throat.

"Well, I suppose you four are free to explore the place. You're not fully enrolled and that will take at least a week so until then see what your environment is like, you will be here for a while after all" She said with a small pinch of happiness in her tone.

Even though they wanted to ask more, they left the room. "Well then, I don't know about you guys but I think a nice long walk will calm my nerves", Chase said as he began to walk off.

Bree quickly stood in front of him. "Chase, Don't you want to know why we're here? Or where Mr. Davenport is? Or Where we even are?" She asked.

"Bree trust me I want to know as much as you do, but it's obvious we're not going to get anything out of her. We're to just have to hope for the best. Besides, We're in a whole other world, you have to admit it's a little cool", Chase said, nudging Bree with his elbow.

"Well it is a little cool, but don't think we're staying here. We don't have any idea where we are and for all we know this could be some sort of trap set by the "king", Bree said.

Chase gave Bree an understanding nod. "I know I know, I'll be careful Bree" He said, and with that he walked off.

Bree turned to Leo and Adam. "Well guys what are you thinking?", She asked.

They looked from each other to Bree. "While this all is confusing, I can't help but want to wander this place." Leo said enthusiastically.

"Leo! Adam back me up here" Bree said, eyeing Adam.

"Well we are in another world. Who knows? Maybe the are some hot princesses here" Adam said, smiling goofily.

Bree rolled her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but the boys were right. It did sort of fascinate her that she was in another world, and part of her hoped there'd be some hot prince coming to sweep her off her feet. She then remembered Ben. Of course she thought he was cute but that was Mal's boyfriend. He was wasn't he? Evie did say they we're going through something.

"Fine, but don't come crawling to me when a magical beasts comes and tried to bite your arm off" She said crossing her arms.

 **Enter Line Break**

Chase found himself outside the school and in the garden area. He looked at all the different colored flowers, the reds, blue, snow whites, even golden flowers. This place had golden flowers? Well it's clear that this is a world full of fantasy. As he examined the flowers he didn't notice the presence behind him.

"Well, looks like we have ourselves a plant lover" A voice said. Chase jumped and fell on his bottom. He looked up to see a brightly smiling white haired boy who dressed in black leather jacket and white undershirt decorated with black slots. His pants we're red and the leather seemed to hug his legs.

The boy began laughing before offering a hand to Chase. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" He said with a small smile. Chase accepted the help and stood up, dusting himself off. "Well that's one way to great someone", Chase said quietly.

"Well then allow me to properly introduce myself, I Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil", He said, with a royal bow. Chase had no idea who Cruella was but he did fond Carlos's bow slightly funny. He soon found himself smiling. "Oh yeah I remember you, you we're in Jay's room. You were swimming in sweat though" Chase said.

Carlos's cheeks were sprayed with a light pink. "Yeah I-I-uh I'm a heavy dreamer" Carlos said. Something about Chase caught Carlos's eye. He'd only know him for a few minutes and he already felt they had connection.

"Well Carlos I'm Chase, and there's nothing wrong with heavy dreaming", Chase said.

"Oh yeah? What about?", Carlos asked.

* * *

Bree roamed through the empty halls of the school. She didn't know where she was or where to go. Part of her hoped she'd run into Mal or Evie, while the other was still hung over about Ben. She just couldn't get enough of how cute he was. Also he was a king, royalty, and Bree had never knew what it was like to fall for a prince. She also didn't see the person walking in front of her and the two collided shoulders.

"Hey watch where you're going" Bree said turning to face whoever it was that she bumped into.

"Me? I'm not the one staring at the ceiling!" A girl said. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She dressed in a woolen sweater and pink pants and stood in a pair of matching pink high heels.

"I wasn't staring at the ceiling" Bree exclaimed.

"Well if you weren't you would've seen me coming" The other girl said. "I am a princess and I shouldn't have to deal with idiotic bafoons like you", and with that she walked away, heels clicking.

Bree looked at the girl angrily thinking of many things. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned to see a smiling Evie. "Hey Bree how's your day going?" She asked.

"Well it was going great until little miss prissy over there crashed into me" She said gesturing to the girl who was now turning the corner.

Evie looked from the girl to Bree. "Oh, that's Audrey. She might be a bit of a pain sometimes but once you get it know her she's not all that bad", She said lightly.

"Well I don't think either of us will be having a girl to girl bonding session anytime soon" Bree said.

Evie's face lit up at what Bree said. "That's just gave me a great idea. What would you say to You, Mal, and I had a little "girl day", She asked.

Here's grew an expression of confusion mixed with excitement and a pinch of nervousness. It sounded like a good idea but at the same time she was still a little cautious of this place and the people who lived here. "I guess I would say yes" She said. Evie soon grew a matching smile as she grabbed Bree by the arm. "Come on if we're doing this then you need something to wear" She said.

 **So there's the chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I'm gonna start asking for reviews, not because I m desperate for them but I want to know what you guys think. Do you ship Charlos? Do you think Audrey and Bree would make good enemies? Have anything you want to happen in the next chapter? Well then review. But you don't have to. Anyways until next time, byeeeeee.**


	7. AN Plus Contest Announcement

**Hey readers! So I just wanted to make this quick little update to tell you guys that I'm not dead -. I just couldn't find the time to write. But in a few weeks I'll be back to uploading. I'm trying to do two updates each week and that shouldn't be too difficult since school's out.** **I also wanted to say that I've decided to start a contest for two of my stories. One will obviously be this one and the other will be for my other story "Sleeping With The Enemy". So you might be asking what the contest is, well let me tell you it's an OC contest. All you have to do for a chance to win is pm your OC and whoever makes the best one wins. I don't want to be a little weiner so there will be three winners for each story.** **So remember just pm your OC and the three best OC's win. The contest will last for two weeks and the winners' characters will be introduced in the next update. Until then, byeeeeee.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello reader. So I'm baaaack. Winter break just started so I'm gonna try and upload a bit more. Alright let's get on with the fanfiction.**

Bree had her arms folded to her chest as she watched Evie. Clothes were scattered on the ground as Evie was frantically throwing outfits out of the closet.

"Evie," Bree attempted to get the blue haired girl's attention. Evie continued to look through the closet. "Evie," She called out again. It still didn't seem to get her attention. "Evie!" She called a little louder.

Evie snapped her attention to Bree. "What's wrong Bree?" Evie furrowed her brow.

"Evie, I appreciate the effort but it really doesn't matter what I wear. We're just going out for a bit of fun, it's not like we're going to a fancy ball," Bree laughed softly.

Evie sighed and looked at the ground, defeated. "You're right Bree. I can get a little," She looked around the room, "carried away."

Bree laughed and Evie joined with her. The door opened and Mal walked in. She surveyed the room and brought her eyes back to the two, who were smiling at her. "Do I even want to know what's happening?" She asked hesistantly as she closed the door.

"Mal. You, Bree, and I are having a girl's day out," Evie said happily as she pulled on some boots.

Mal shook her head and sat down on her bed. "You guys can go. I have things to do."

Evie raised a brow and smirked. "Like what? Sit here and mope around about your ex?" She put her hands up in surrender when Mal glared at her with glowing green eyes.

"Come on Mal. A girl's day out is exactly what cheers me up," Bree beamed.

Mal gave her a skeptical look. "Bree's right Mal. It'll be fun," Evie said, giving Mal a pleading look.

Mal sighed and with an eye roll, she agreed. Evie squealed and smiled brightly.

She stood from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Wait we're doing this now?" Bree and Mal asked. They looked at each other weirdly before breaking out in a small giggle.

"Yes we're doing this now. There's no better time than today," Evie stated, her smile never leaving. Bree was eager to follow Evie and Mal reluctantly followed the two out the door.

* * *

"Woah. You've got some moves," Jay exclaimed. He and Adam were out on the tourney field. Jay and Adam had bonded over sports quickly and Jay suggested Adam should try out tourney.

Adam couldn't quite wrap his head around the sport but he soon was getting the hang of it. Adam jogged over to Jay and drank from the water bottle Jay hand tossed him.

Adam gave out a breathless thanks and chugged the water. He took a seat next to Jay and wiped the mass of sweat off of his forehead. "So uh, what did you say this was called again?" Adam looked at Jay curiously.

"It's called tourney. You should try out for the team man, you're reall good," Jay exclaimed. He nudged Adam at the small group of girls that were watching. "They think so too," Jay smirked.

Adam furrowed hus brow and turned to see the girls. They excitedly waved as he shot them a cocky grin. "Yeah, cool. I still need some practice, this is a really weird sport," Adam let out a sigh and Jay let out a laugh.

* * *

Chase laughed and nearlt fell out of the chair. "And that was after or before you threw the bucket of slime on his head?"

Carlos grinned mischievously and shook his head. "After. The guy literally chased me down the entire market!" He exclaimed.

Chase shook his head also. "That place seems like a blast." Chase thought about Carlos' home and he was highly intrigued.

Carlos smiled sadly and a look of pain shot through his eyes. He quickly masked it and stood up. "Well it's almost lights out, I should get going," Carlos began heading to the door, desperately trying to get away from this conversation.

Chase stood and walked with Carlos to the door. "It was fun hanging out."

Carlos quickly nodded and shot Chase a quick smile before opening the door and leaving. Not a second later Adam came through the door and collasped on his bed.

"Adam take a shower, you smell!" Chase exclaimed.

Adam sat up and grinned goofily at his brother. "But the shower is so far away and I'm so exhausted. I'll just do it in the morning."

Chase rolled his eyes and sat on his own bed. He needed sleep for for hus first set of classes tomorrow and he couldn't do that with Adam's stench in the room. He shut off his light and hid his body under the cover to shield himself from the smell.

 **Hey guys Ash here. So I'm not totally dead but I am exhausted from school. This wont stop me from uploading. So until next time, byeee**


End file.
